homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gals Gabbing in the Garden!
11:56 CC: Elle sits in the Gardens, admiring all of the flora, enjoying the warm sunlight. She is presently singing a soft tune. Something along the lines of Aha! by Imogen Heap. How she knows this song we just don't know. 11:57 GA: Suddenly, a second voice joins her! A cheery, sweet one, that sounds like cotton candy and bubblegum. 12:00 CC: Elle's voice cuts off very abruptly and she turns bright red in an instant. She has been caught singing by someone she doesn't know and wow is she embarrassed. 12:03 GA: "Oh! Sorry!" Rita stops as well. "A little forward of me to join in, I suppose!! Nice to meet you, I'm Rita." She joins this strange singer. 12:03 GA: "Your singing voice is just the ginchiest!" 12:03 CC: Her voice is barely more than a whisper when she says, "I'm Elle." If it was at all possible, she gets redder with the praise. 12:04 GA: "Elle! Oh, you must be my half sister!" 12:04 CC: "Am I?" She is still really quiet. 12:05 GA: "Yeah! Lucy's your mother, right?" 12:05 CC: "Yes. Is she yours?" 12:06 GA: "Yup! Great to meetcha, sis!" 12:06 GA: "I just came to the palace a week or two ago!" 12:07 GA: "It's been... u-uh... well, I'm glad to have found my other sister! I've been hanging out with Heftka a bunch, and she's a real stand-up gal, y'know?" 12:07 CC: "Nice to meet you too." Her face pales a little back to normal. "Just a week or two ago? Why hadn't I heard of you before now?" 12:07 CC: "Can't say I've spoken to Heftka though." 12:08 GA: "Ah, I may seem extroverted, but I'm really an introvert at heart. Stayed in my room for most of the time!" 12:08 GA: "How long you been here?" 12:09 CC: "Well that's understandable. The palace can be a bit overwhelming at first! I know I was when I was a youngun." 12:09 CC: "Oh I've been here most of my life, Rita." 12:10 GA: "Wow! A long time to be in the slammer, eh?" 12:10 CC: "What do you mean?" Elle tips her head a little. "Slammer?" 12:11 GA: "Ah, y'know, like, jail? Not sayin' this place ain't mighty fine, but... you ever go anywhere else?" 12:11 GA: "With your voice, you could be bakin' biscuits around the whole two worlds!" 12:13 CC: "Not really, no. Never had much of a reason to, I guess?" She's not really concerned. "Mama is a wonderful lady and the Autocrat takes care of everything else I need." 12:15 GA: "R-right. Well, uh, you sing often?" 12:15 GA: "Or is it just a guilty pleasure?" 12:15 GA: "Should I start soundproofin' my walls?" She winks. 12:16 CC: "I love to sing!" she almost shouts. "But I.... not in front of people." 12:16 GA: "Aww. Understandable!" 12:16 GA: "Stage fright is a cruel mistress!" 12:17 CC: "You're darn right." 12:18 GA: "Well, when I'm an adult, I'm gonna be-" She does a hairflip for style points "- a MOVIE STAR. I'll be in all the flicks, just you wait! If you ever need tips for gettin' around your reasonable apprehension vis a vis stages and the actions performed upon them, I can help!" 12:19 CC: "You're a peach, Rita." Elle laughs quietly before straightening her glasses. "I'll give you a holler if I do." 12:21 GA: "Aw, too kind. So whaddya do for fun when not singin', girl? A/S/l?" 12:21 GA: "What gets ya jazzed up in the mornin'?" 12:21 CC: "I like to read, I guess. Papa lets me read in the library sometimes, and I have a small one in my rooms." 12:22 GA: "Nice! Get those good illuminations!" 12:23 CC: "You sure do talk strange, Rita." 12:23 GA: "Hey, gotta keep up the aesthetic, right?" 12:23 GA: "If I'm gonna be a ~50s movie star~ I gotta have all the glitz and glam of one!" 12:24 CC: "I reckon -snrk." 12:24 GA: She sighs. "Honestly, this place is really cramping my style. Hopefully I'll get to go home soon." 12:26 CC: "It's not really that bad, Rita." Elle shrugs. "I like it here. Papa's not always able to see me, but I like it when he can spend time with me." 12:27 GA: "Mmmm. Time with parents is always great! Who's your father?" 12:29 CC: "I don't actually know. Mama wouldn't tell me. The Autocrat has been a father to me since I've lived here, so I call him Papa." 12:30 GA: "Mmmmmmmmm. Yeah, he's my father as well." 12:30 GA: Rita strains to keep a smile on her face. 12:30 CC: "Oh really?" 12:31 GA: "Yep! Lucy and the Autocrat, a real pair." 12:31 CC: "I didn't know Mama and Papa were actually... together?" 12:32 GA: "Uhhh... it's complicated?" 12:33 CC: "Well if you're my sister then it has to be." 12:34 GA: "Yup!" 12:34 GA: "Not exactly a legal marriage, though!" 12:34 GA: "Not... that it's an *illegal* marriage, though." 12:34 CC: "I didn't think trolls really did marriage?" 12:35 GA: "Yeah." 12:38 CC: "Well shucks. Who is my real papa?" 12:39 GA: "Man that's a tough questiion" 12:39 GA: "I'm sure you'll find out someday!" 12:39 GA: "That's how these things usually go. Trust me, I've seen movies." 12:40 CC: "If Mama ever tells me." She adjusts her glasses again. "What brings you out to the Gardens anyway?" 12:40 GA: "Oh, flowers make me want to die less! They're so pretty!" 12:40 CC: "What." 12:41 GA: "What?" 12:41 GA: "Oh, that was a Humor Goof" 12:41 GA: "All goofs here. Life is great!" 12:44 CC: "Honey, what's wrong?" 12:44 GA: "Nahhh, I just met you!" 12:44 GA: "Gotta be a level 5 friend to unlock my Tragic Backstory!" 12:45 CC: "I'm a good listener though, sugar. If you ever want to talk that is." 12:45 GA: "Aw. Too sweet!" 12:46 GA: "It's all good though. Just got those Goofs™." 12:46 CC: "I do try." Elle gestures to the bench. "Sit down, won't you?" 12:47 GA: "Ah, a gentlewoman." Rita sits. "It sure is a pretty garden, though." 12:48 CC: "It really is. You should come out here more often. The animals are wonderfully cute." 12:48 GA: "I think I shall!" 12:48 GA: "Wait, animals?" 12:48 GA: "is this a zoo" 12:49 CC: "No. But there are some little critters that come around when I sing." 12:49 GA: "Aww. You're like a Disney™ Princess!" 12:49 CC: "No I'm not!" 12:49 GA: "I can actually see the gardens from my room." Rita points out her room. 12:50 CC: "That doesn't make it as nice as being in it, sugar." 12:50 GA: "True!" 12:50 GA: "Now, why aren't you a Disney™ Princess?" 12:50 CC: "I don't have an animal sidekick!" 12:51 GA: "Oh my stars, you're right!" 12:51 GA: "I suppose, neither do I. A poor humantroll with no lusus." 12:53 CC: "As much as I like singing to them, I don't think Papa would let me keep one." 12:53 GA: "You should get a bird!" 12:53 GA: "That'd be fun." 12:53 CC: "A bird would be nice. I'll have to ask Papa when I see him next." 12:54 GA: "Nice! I've always wanted a bird. I shared a room with all the other girls, though, so I could never get one." 12:55 CC: "Maybe I'll see if he'll let me get one for you too! Would that be okay?" 12:55 GA: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, naw, I wouldn't wanna copy you!" 12:56 CC: "It wouldn't be copyin! I'd like to have something else to bond over!" 12:57 GA: "Our birds. Could be. BEST FRIENDS." 12:58 CC: "Yep!" 12:59 GA: "What would you name yours?" 12:59 GA: "I'm thinking Rita Junior." 01:00 CC: "I don't know! Maybe Mei?" 01:00 GA: "Aw, that's cute." 01:01 GA: "Maybe I'll name my guy Jacques! After the one from Jonathan Tronathan! He's a good funnyman, and I'm sure he will continue to be funny and good in the eyes of the masses." 01:02 CC: "Jacques sounds like a good name for a bird!" 01:02 GA: "I surely won't regret that name choice!" 01:03 CC: "Are you joking?" 01:03 GA: "No?" 01:04 CC: "O...okay?" 01:09 GA: "I've never owned a pet before... we'll have to be real careful and keep them healthy!" 01:11 CC: "I haven't either. Mama will probably help." 01:11 GA: "Yeah!" 01:19 GA: "Well, for now, we can at least enjoy the wildlife already here!" 01:20 CC: "Yeah!" 01:22 GA: Together they quietly enjoy the gardens, ect ect Category:Rita Category:Elle